Changed
by xyted
Summary: What if Tokiya and Fuuko changed? Not to mention Raiha


CHANGED A/N: Major OOCness in this fic (that's why it's called CHANGED!)  
  
After graduating from high school, Mikagami Tokiya went to live in China to reclaim and manage his family's business. It had been a way to set himself free from the cruelties of his past. Of course he misses his friends, the hokage, espeically Fuuko. 'I wish you're not an ice block!' that was the last words he heard from her. It was not his fault that he upset the girl he secretly admires. His tongue slipped and merely said words that were too improper: "That's right monkey, I'm going. Hope to see you in a better shape when I return"  
  
Fuuko misinterpreted his so called farewell. She thought that he disliked her being.  
  
The plane landed at 9:08 am at the Japan's airport. At last he is finally home. It had been three years since his last glimpse of his homeland and so far nothing much has changed. Except maybe for someone...  
  
Kirisawa Fuuko walked briskly out of Shinigami Studios with her boyfriend. It was unexpected at that time of day that fans would gather around the building. Apparently rumor spread that she was taping a commercial inside, and so fans started to wait for her outside. Fuuko didn't expect the crowd when she emerged. She had not taken any bodyguards with her and Raiha, her boyfriend, parked his car two blocks away from the studio.  
  
"I told you, you are not just somebody. By now you have to expect that you have fans, actual fans, and they follow you around. You can't avoid that, for now, since you are the hottest item in showbiz" He was starting it again. Lecturing her about this show business, as a matter of fact it was also him that persuaded her to enter.  
  
'What's this? A business card from Ukon Hirata? Isn't he the famous talent scout?" "I suppose, I got that from him. He asked me to try modeling." "Then do it!" "I'm not sure, look at me!" "You're beautiful and you have charisma. Just give it a try, for me?"  
  
"Argh, this is a bad idea! I should've taken archeology or something" she sighed. Raiha kept his hold on her, protecting her from the enclosing crowd. Just then someone threw an empty bottle at Raiha. This caused him to let go of Fuuko sending her somewhere in the crowd. She was in trouble, without Raiha fans were more determined. She had to find somewhere to go.  
  
"Damn I lost Fuuko!" Raiha looked everywhere, but found no purple haired girl.  
  
On the other side of the street, Tokiya stepped outside of the café. 'A great way to start my new life in Japan, I should push away my past...my past..." he looked up at the bright Sunday morning. Suddenly, a small figure crashed into him. She was running from someone, no, from a bunch of people.  
  
"G-gomen!" bowing politely, she regained her composure and started to run again. Unfortunately, her balance got lost and tripped from a pavement crack. His quick reflexes managed to rescue her from completely falling face first. "You know, they're coming closer do you need help?" he asked. "Yeah! Come on!" Obliging from the lady's plea, he took her wrist and ran to his car.  
  
The two silently rode along the busy streets of Tokyo. They soon managed to lose the crowd. Occasionally Tokiya would glance at the young woman beside him. "Arigatou" she finally said a word. "Hn?" he looked at her rather skeptically. "Oh, I'm sorry. Are you not Japanese?" "I am actually, I just came back here." He couldn't believe himself. He's making a conversation with this lady, it's a good start though. He stopped the car on the road's shoulder and turned to face her.  
  
"Allow me to me introduce myself, my name is Mikagami Tokiya and you are?" he reached his hand out for a handshake, which she gladly returned. 'Mikagami? That name sounds familiar?' she continued to shake his hand, not responding from his question. She only studied him, but he looked like no one from before. Finally, she gasped 'could it be?'  
  
For some reason Tokiya was unaware of the woman's initial shock and he continued looking at her. He didn't want to be rude, but still there was no answer from her. Tokiya coughed a few times hoping to get her attention once more. Immediately, she jumped and gave a yelp.  
  
"MI-CHAN?! It's me Fuuko!" she pointed her index fingers to her face and gave a wide smile. Tokiya did not move. So much for starting a new life, her past just came running to him. Finally, his mouth twitched and he opened it to speak.  
  
"Fuuko? Kirisawa Fuuko?" she gave him a nod. "I don't belive you. Fuuko's a monkey and is not pretty as you are" he crossed his arms and looked peeved. She started laughing, "Hahah! Mi-chan you baka! It's really me see?" she leaned closer causing him to move back. After observing her from top to toe he gulped, it is Fuuko only different.  
  
Fuuko has grown to be a lovely lady. Her hair has grown reaching up to her back and her body looked so perfect, without any flaw perhaps. She looked so beautiful, almost like some sort of model or Ms. Japan.  
  
"Uh...you look good" 'Too good' he added to himself. "What are you a model or something?" he gave a snort and crossed his arms once more. She nodded and burst into giggles at the sight of an agape Mikagami. "What? Surprise to see me look so kawaii?" she winked at him. "Sort of...I mean well, forget it" he tried to look away. Somehow his eyes won't listen, it's like it was glued to Fuuko.  
  
"How about you, what happened to your hair? It's short" she touched it and mouthed a wow. "Too short if you ask me, I got into this mess back in China." He brushed off his bangs. "China? You were in China all along?" he gave her nod. It was Fuuko's turn to look at him. 'God he looks even more handsome' she gave a smile.  
  
"Uh...what happened to the old Tokiya? You seem nicer than before" "Maybe the new Tokiya got tired of the old cold Tokiya" He grinned. "Let me ask you something, how did you become a model?" "The usual someone asked me to, so I tried and then poof!" she made a gesture with her hands. "Yeah, maybe that guy's cross sighted" He snickered and Fuuko playfully punched him on his shoulder. Some things still remain for them.  
  
Tokiya and Fuuko spend the rest of the day getting acquainted with each other once again. She was surprised to see that Tokiya has changed a lot; from his looks down to being a gentleman.  
  
'I did learn some manners back in China. Well, not that I needed them. I just had to show them.' She remembered him saying it.  
  
It wasn't long before the couple would end up in another fan encounter. They were walking at the park when one of Fuuko's fans recognized her and started blabbing about how pretty she is and how much she adores her. Fuuko unwearyingly listened and smiled at her fan. Glancing to check on Tokiya, she noticed him patiently waiting for her. She was thankful that he changed. Fuuko whispered to him, "Are you okay?" He wouldn't mind at all, after seeing Fuuko again he was even more determined to spend more time with her.  
  
"Of course, take your time" he waved his hand in assurance. The sight of them facing each other made the girl, who was the fan, gasp and shriek: "Oh you two are a lovely couple! Much better than Raiha, Fuuko-san!" she clasped her hand and looked at Tokiya. "Wow mister, you're so handsome!" she dreamily looked at him. He was used to being complimented on his looks, and is just too tired to thank them. Nonetheless, he showed compassion towards the girl and thanked her.  
  
"Are you a model? Or perhaps an actor? Or maybe—"Fuuko managed to stop her from further interrogating Mikagami. She explained that he is only a friend of hers, but no matter how much she tried to explain the girl won't listen. Pretty soon people stated gathering around them and another fan fiasco happened. FLASH CLICK SCREAM  
  
"We have to go" he grabbed Fuuko's hand and walked away. Fuuko was dragged along saying sorry to his fans. She looked back at Tokiya somehow with all the commotion for this day she felt secure with him. Not like she didn't feel safe with Raiha, it's not the same with Tokiya.  
  
"it's best if I take you home" "Okay"  
  
The morning paper was a shock to Tokiya when he saw his picture with Fuuko as the headlines read: PICTURE PERFECT COUPLE?  
  
He couldn't swallow his coffee right. As he read on, it tells how the two were spotted having a 'romantic; time around the park. There was also a part where Tokiya was spotted to have rescued Fuuko away from the crowd twice in aday. "We wonder where Raiha was when all this happened." That was the end of the report.  
  
"Bastars!" Raiha threw away the newspaper and looked at Fuuko. "What's the meaning of this?" Her eyebrows furrowed in annoyance, "You know the press" "Yeah, but Mikagami?" "Don't get mad over a stupid story that's not even true!" she pushed herself away from where she was seated and walked to the door. "I need a break"  
  
Fuuko was not sure where she was headed, anywhere but back at her place maybe. Just when her career is at best her personal life starts crumbling. Sure, she's happy that Tokiya is back in Japan and upset as well that Raiha would act so indifferent towards her friend. 'I'm sure he's jealous, but...oh crap!' She stopped in her tracks to see people staring at her. It was a bad idea to walk outside after all, she was in the news. Fuuko started to walk away, dragging her body from watchful eyes.  
  
Not looking at where she was going she felt her forehead hit something soft. "Hmm... a little déjà vu?" She looked up to see Tokiya carrying a tall cappuccino. "Are you sure you're not doing this on purpose?" he grinned. "Excuse me!?" she placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot. "Baka, come one" The two walked together to his car.  
  
The drive was awfully quiet for the two. Fuuko asked him not to drive her back to her place and he merely nodded. "Is something wrong?" he asked her, not turning his eyes away from the road. "Raiha," she sighed "He got upset over the news about us and..." "You walked out on him" She nodded as a reply and proceeded to say "Can...can I stay at your place? Just for awhile, please?" 'How could I refuse?' he agreed.  
  
"WOW! Mi-chan this is your apartment?" Amazing how she quickly returned to hyper mode when she entered his place. He followed Fuuko into the living room. "What do you want for lunch?" "Anything, maybe salad" "Okay" He then walked to his door, but before going out Fuuko asked him. "Where are you going?" "To buy food" "You can just use the phone" "I can't my phone's not yet activated" Stay here and don't mess anything" She stuck her tongue out.  
  
"Thank you, come again!" Usually he's used to girls staring at him, but today is different almost everybody inside the restaurant id looking at him. 'Isn't that the guy with Kirisawa Fuuko?' 'Oh my, he looks even hotter in person!' Tokiya grabbed hisorder and stood up to leave. At just the same moment Raiha stepped inside the restaurant. The whispers grew louder. Immediately, he recognized Tokiya and went up to him.  
  
Plastering a smile he said "Tokiya-kun? What happened to your hair?" Tokiya turned around to see Raiha, "Oh, I cut it" He nodded and bid him farewell, but Raiha grabbed his arm.  
  
"Have you seen Fuuko?" His voice turned harsh. "I have no idea" Tokiya released his arm from Raiha's hold. "Fine. Oh and hear this, Fuuko's mine so don't ever go near her." This time he whispered it near his ear in an eerie way. Turning back to his jolly state he waved his hand, "Ja!"  
  
Tokiya perfectly understood Raiha's dilemma. No guy would ever trade Fuuko for anything and he feels the same way. Fuuko was special, not just the outside appearance. However, Tokiya knows very well that Fuuko is in love with Raiha and she respects her relationship with him.  
  
The day arrived when Fuuko came rushing into Tokiya's arms. He hugged her tighter and let her pain wash away. She cried all night and pretty soon sleep took toll. Tokiya had to bring her up to his room, not letting his gaze look away from the sleeping figure. He recalled her story:  
  
They had a huge fight. Raiha was so pissed to know that the tabloids are making up stories about him and Fuuko plus the third party. "Do you have feelings for him?!" "I said no!" "I don't believe you, Fuuko. I know you well to guess you're lying" "I'm tired Raiha" She stood up to where she was seated, but Raiha stopped her. A struggle ensued when Fuuko was knocked on the ground. That was the last of their relationship. Raiha has changed a lot and Fuuko sure missed the old him. Everybody changed, it's just hard to accept the real them.  
  
"Tokiya, am I a burden to you?" she placed down her tea and looked at him. He shook his head in disapproval. "Do... you like me?" she asked one more time. He wasn't sure how to respond, so he nodded. "I see. Is it the new Fuuko that you like or the old Fuuko?" "Fuuko, it doesn't matter to me whether you're the old tomboyish brat or the new super model. You know why?" Fuuko gave him a no. "Because I never notice that, I only notice the inner Fuuko. The real you, the caring and happy Fuuko." He walked over to her. She smiled and thanked him for being honest. "No," he pulled her to his arms "thank you. Thank you for making me the new man that I am. All this time I've lied to you. To be honest, I...I love you Kirisawa Fuuko. I love you for who you are and not won't change."  
  
A/N: Crappy ending neh? That line sure is old! Wahahha! 


End file.
